The Other Exchange Student
The Other Exchange Student — 'szósty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu "''Star Butterfly Kontra Siły Zła". W USA został wyemitowany 6 kwietnia 2015 roku, razem z odcinkiem "Monster Arm", a w Polsce 21 października 2015 roku. Opis Uroczy uczeń z byłej wymiany szkolnej, który mieszkał z Diazami odwiedza ich ponownie. Star jest przekonana, że ma wobec nich niecne plany. Fabuła Zapowiadał się kolejny, niesamowity dzień. Jak co dzień, rodzina Diaz urządziła Star przyjęcie na cześć jej 47 dnia na Ziemi. Pan Diaz upiekł dla księżniczki ciasto, zaś jego żona napisała dla niej wiersz. Gdy deklamowała swoje wypociny, zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Marco, który nie zamierzał słuchać poezji swojej matki, poszedł je otworzyć. Okazało się, że to jego stary przyjaciel, były uczeń z wymiany szkolnej ze Skandynawii, Gustav.thumb Po przywitaniu się, Gus wręczył wszystkim podarunki — Pani Diaz dostała parę butów, Pan Diaz hełm wikinga, a Marco grę. Star nie dostała nic, albowiem chłopak nawet nie wiedział, że istniała. Zaciągnął rodzinkę do kuchni, gdzie zaczął gotować klopsiki i zostawili Star kompletnie samą. Później, Gustav przy robieniu swojego popisowego dania, opowiadał wszystkim historię o tym, jak pewnego razu popłynął przez lodowatą wodę tylko po to, by zwrócić niedźwiedzicy jej maleństwo. Wszyscy byli tym bardzo poruszeni — oprócz Star, która zaczęła coś podejrzewać. thumb|leftZapytała się więc chłopaka, skąd dokładnie jest, ale ten szybko wyminął się od odpowiedzenia na pytanie. Zaczął rzucać klopsikami w stronę rodzinki, a ta łapała je ustami. Następnego dnia Diazowie jak zwykle urządzili przyjęcie — tym razem jednak z okazji 2 dnia pobytu Gustava. Star, zazdrosna o przyjaciela rodziny, usiadła na kanapie, zrzucając plecak gościa. thumbWypadły z niego mapy oraz podręczniki do nauki języka Skandynawiańskiego. Zanim dziewczyna orientuje się, co tak naprawdę to wszystko znaczy, podchodzi do niej Gustav, chowając książki i wręcza jej ciasto, zmuszając ją do jedzenia go i tym samym — siedzenia cicho. Star nie zamierzała jednak stosować się do rozkazów chłopaka. Szybko zaczepiła Marco i stwierdziła, że coś dziwnego dzieje się z europejskim studentem — który skandywianin potrzebuje uczyć się własnego języka? Przyjaciel stwierdził, że jest zazdrosna i nie uwierzył w jej argumenty, więc dziewczyna postanowiła działać na własną rękę. Star zabawiła się w tajnego szpiega i obserwowała chłopaka, który zaczął robić dziwne rzeczy — zamykał się w pokoju i gdzieś dzwonił, chował siekierę do plecaka, doprawiał klopsiki oraz mierzył państwo Diaz w czasie snu. thumb|leftWkrótce księżniczka połączyła dowody. Stało się to w dniu, kiedy rodzina miała udać się z podejrzanym na Punkt Izolaczyjny, gdzie "Nikt nie może usłyszeć twego krzyku... radości". Star zaciągnęła Marco do pokoju z wykonaną przez nią tablicą ze zdjęciami, wszystkie połączone były czerwonymi nitkami. Gdy chłopak zorientował się, że dziewczyna wpadła w obsesję, oznajmił jej, że jadą na wycieczkę. Kiedy wyszedł, księżniczka przemyślała sobie wszystko jeszcze raz i doszła do wniosku, że nie jadą na piknik — to oni nim będą. Zaczęła gonić przyszłe ofiary. Użyła swojej różdżki do dostania się na dach ich samochodu i próbowała zwrócić ich uwagę, ale byli oni zbyt zajęci śpiewaniem. Przestawiła więc znak na punkt izolacyjny i gdy rodzina skręciła w złą stronę, ona sama pobiegła rozprawić się z mordercą. Zastała Gustava samego po środku lasu. Gdy wyciągnął wielki topór, dziewczyna przestała się kryć i zaczęła go ścigać, rzucając w niego zaklęciami. Chłopak przedostał się przez most i urwał jego linki za pomocą noża, ale to nie powstrzymało Star. Wyczarowała ogromnego smoka i otoczyła go, zmuszając do powiedzenia prawdy.thumb Przyznał się. Nie był on jednak mordercą, a zwyczajnym chłopakiem ze smutnego miasta Bakersfieldville, który chciał odmienić swoje życie i stać się pięciogwiazdkowym kucharzem. Okazało się, że telefony były do mężczyzny, który dostarczał mu mięso, siekiera była potrzebna do ścięcia drewna na ognisko, a klopsiki przygotowywał w ramach ćwiczeń, był on bowiem aspirującym kucharzem, chcącym odmienić smutne miasto. Nie wyjaśnił jednak, dlaczego mierzył Diazów w czasie snu. Tymczasem rodzina już była na miejscu. Gustav był przerażony, ponieważ Star chciała wyjawić im całą prawdę na temat jego osoby. thumb|leftDziewczynie chwilowo zrobiło się go żal, więc nie powiedziała im nic, jednak zmusiła Charliego, bo takie było jego prawdziwe imię, do wyjazdu. Zaraz po tym wszystko było jak dawniej — rodzice Marco wyprawili dla Star przyjęcie z okazji 51 dnia na Ziemi. Nie był to jednak koniec wypraw Charliego. Zaraz po wyjeździe, przebrał się za Francuza i przybył do kolejnej rodziny, tym razem pod imieniem Francois. Bohaterowie '''Główni bohaterowie *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Charlie Booth 'Bohaterowie drugoplanowi' *Rafael Diaz *Angie Diaz *Lasero-psiaki *Ropuch (w tle) *Końska Głowa (zdjęcie) *Mieszkańcy Bakersfieldville *Inna rodzina, u której mieszkał Charlie Ciekawostki *Na końcu odcinka Star była 51 dni na Ziemi. *Kwestia Marco "Nikt nie może usłyszeć twego krzyku" (ang. No one can hear your scream) jest prawdopodobnie aluzją do filmu "Obcy" z 1979 roku. *Jest to narazie jedyny odcinek, w którym występuje podwładny Ludo, zaś sam on nie. *Ten odcinek odkrywa, że Diazowie przed Star gościli innych uczniów z wymiany. pt-br:The Other Exchange Student es:The Other Exchange Student en:The Other Exchange Student Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1